The present invention relates to the field of hand tools. More particularly, this invention relates to a compact nonmetallic hand tool having a plurality of different fastener-engaging cavities. The invention is especially useful for plumbing work.
Combination wrenches having sockets or cavities on both ends for receiving nuts, bolts or screw heads are well known. However, such combination wrenches are typically constructed of metal for strength and durability. A problem arises when using metallic wrenches around glass, ceramic and porcelain materials like typically found in plumbing fixtures. If the wrench slips and contacts the plumbing fixture, the surface of the fixture can become damaged or marred. Furthermore, space around plumbing fixtures is often limited to such a degree that the worker can barely get a hand in the vicinity of the fastener.
A variety of fasteners are used on plumbing fixtures. For instance, on a toilet or water closet one can find one size hexagonal head bolt for securing the tank to the floor, another size hexagonal head bolt for securing the toilet bowl to the tank, yet another size bolt or nut for securing the seat to the bowl, and perhaps even a wing nut or two. It would be handy and efficient if one compact nonmetallic tool could be used on all of these fasteners without marring or otherwise damaging the fixture.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a compact multi-purpose hand tool.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of a nonmetallic hand tool having a plurality of cavities therein for correspondingly receiving and engaging different types of fasteners.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of a hand tool which can be economically produced by conventional plastic injection molding techniques.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of a hand tool which will not mar glass, ceramic, or porcelain surfaces.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of a hand tool that will yield before the fastener which it engages, thereby preventing the fastener from being broken by excessive torque.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of a hand tool which is economical to produce, durable, and reliable in use.